The Moth Effect version française
by merry holdwine
Summary: Claire vit paisiblement loin de l'Île et de ses Monstres. Elle croit que tous ces événements ne se sont déroulés que dans sa tête. Mais estce vraiment le cas?


**The Moth Effect**

**Auteur: **merry holdwine

**Rating:** PG-13 pour langage

**Genre:** drame/mystère

**Personnages: **Tous mais l'histoire tourne autour de Claire.

**Pairing: **Charlie/Claire et peut-être d'autres

**Résumé:** Claire vit paisiblement loin de l'Île et de ses Monstres. Elle croit que tous ces événements ne se sont déroulés que dans sa tête. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas?

**Disclaimer:** J.J. Abrams et Damon Lindelof ont créé Lost. David Fury, Javi et toute l'équipe de scénaristes en sont aussi à l'origine. Je m'amuse juste un peu avec leurs personnages héhéhé.

**Spoilers: **Saison 1 en entier.

**Notes **

- Ma première fic Lost! Petite info pour vous, à la base j'ai écrit cette fic en anglais! (faut pas chercher... lol).

- Je vais essayer de faire une manip et de choisir une chanson pour chaque chapitre... vous pouvez les voir/écouter à la fin du chapitre (mais lisez-le avant!).

- Le prologue et le premier chapitre ont été écrit alors que je n'avais vu les épisodes que jusqu'au 1.20

- Je n'ai vu la série que en VO donc pour noi Danielle Rousseau est Française, etc., vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"Je t'assure chérie," dit d'un ton assuré la femme entre deux âges assise dans un coin de la salle. "C'est arrivé."

"Quelqu'un a regardé les redifs d'Urgences hier soir!" s'écria son amie Reggie en face d'elle, déclenchant un rire à travers toute la pièce. "Ne l'écoute pas," ajouta-t-elle pour la jeune femme blonde qui écoutait la conversation avec un doux sourire sur le visage. "Elle essaie juste de te faire marcher parce que c'est ton premier jour ici."

Claire Littleton n'était arrivée dans ce service que depuis le matin-même et pourtant elle commençait déjà à s'y sentir bien. Toutes ces femmes autour d'elle avaient certainement vu assez de douleur et de larmes pour plusieurs vies et malgré cela (ou à cause de cela) elles avaient la force de papoter et de rire comme si leur travail n'était pas celui d'infirmière aux urgences d'un hôpital renommé de Sydney mais d'aider le Père Noël à faire sa tournée de distribution de cadeaux. Et bien, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas eu sa propre part de problèmes et de drames non plus mais- non, non, non. Elle n'allait pas encore emprunter cette route. Elle s'était mise d'accord avec son psychiatre pour admettre que ces histoires de Bébé/Crash d'avion/Île/Monstres/Enlèvements ne s'étaient passées que dans sa tête quand Thomas l'avait quitté deux ans auparavant. C'est aussi grâce à lui qu'elle avait décidé de reprendre ses études d'infirmière qu'elle avait laissées tomber quand sa mère l'avait chassée de chez elle. Et maintenant elle était là, en premier jour de stage aux Urgences. Sa vie commençait enfin à prendre forme.

La porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit soudainement en claquant. "Désolé de vous déranger Mesdames," annonça Rudolf le réceptionniste. "Mais une ambulance est sur le point d'arriver."

"J'y vais," dit Reggie. "Claire, tu es prête?"

"Qu-quoi?" répondit-elle, prise de court.

"Voilà de l'action, tu dois bien commencer un jour où l'autre! Contente-toi de me suivre et ne reste pas dans les pattes des médecins."

"D'ac-cord."

Les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le couloir principal où les ambulanciers avaient déjà amené le patient. Il y avait tellement de gens autour de lui que Claire, qui n'osait pas écarter les autres, ne pouvait rien voir.

"Alors qu-est-ce que c'est?" demanda un des médecins.

"Homme entre 25 et 30 ans, 1m70, trouvé inconscient dans la rue, probablement une overdose. Il ne respirait pas quand on est arrivés mais à présent si..."

"Où-où suis-je?" dit une voix enrouée.

"Il est conscient!" dit Reggie.

"Bonjour Monsieur," dit le médecin alors qu'ils l'installaient dans une des salles des Urgences. "Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom?"

"Claire, bouge!" cria l'autre infirmière. "Va me chercher ce plateau!"

Claire se sortit sa torpeur et prit le plateau dans ses mains.

"Pouvez-vous parler plus fort Monsieur, je ne vous entends pas."

"Vous êtes sourd ou quoi(1)? Mon nom est Ch-Charlie Pace."

Le plateau de Claire lui glissa des mains et son contenu s'éparpilla par terre.

Tout le monde la fixait des yeux.

"C'est quoi son problème?" demanda le docteur à Reggie. "Première fois aux Urgences je suppose."

"Claire, sors et va prendre l'air."

La jeune femme regardait ses mains sans les voir.

"Claire!"

Elle sortit de son état de transe et poussa la porte à double battant. Elle courut vers les toilettes les plus proches et y rendit son déjeuner. Puis elle se passa de l'eau glaciale sur la figure. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. 'Ce n'est pas possible,' se dit-elle. 'Tout est dans ma tête. C'est une coïncidence. Je suis sure que tous les Anglais parlent de cette façon(2). Et que beaucoup d'entre eux s'appellent Charlie.' Mais elle savait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique Charlie Pace. Il était musicien. Il était drôle. Il était adorable. Avec lui elle se sentait _en sécurité_. Il buvait du thé. Il comptait en sugar plum fairies(3). Il avait un problème de _drogue_. Il l'aimait. Et il aimait son _bébé_. Et elle l'aimait. Mais il- le Charlie Pace de son imagination- son Charlie- il était... _mort_.

Après quelques minutes, Claire parvint à reprendre un visage normal et elle sortit des toilettes. Ses yeux furent aussitôt attirés par une salle des Urgences. Une main chaleureuse se posa sur son épaule.

"ça va Peanut(4)?"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!" cria-t-elle à Reggie en la repoussant.

"C'est quoi ton problème!"

"Et arrête de dire ça! Je n'ai pas de problème!"

"Si tu le dis..."

"Alors... il va bien?"

"Qui?"

"L'Anglais."

"Oh oui il va bien."

Claire réprima un soupir de soulagement.

"Et j'aimerais bien qu'il soit inconscient au moins," ajouta-t-elle. "Il n'arrête pas de parler, et parler... surtout du groupe de rock dont il est censé être membre... mais laisse-moi te le dire, tous les Junkies ne sont pas des rock stars!"

"Je peux aller le voir?"

"Pourquoi?"

Claire haussa des épaules pour toute réponse.

"Tu le connais?"

"Non-" Reggie fronça des sourcils. "-et oui. Maintenant que tu me le dis, je sais pourquoi il avait l'air si familier, je connais son groupe, c'est Driveshaft c'est ça?"

"Ouais. Tu ne vas pas lui demander un autographe quand même?"

Claire jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la fenêtre de Charlie. Et bien apparemment discourir de son passé de rock star avait dû être épuisant car il dormait comme un bébé maintenant. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et la referma derrière elle. Etait-ce vrai? Ou est-ce que son imagination incluait un musicien qu'elle avait vu un jour à la télé par hasard? Mais non, elle était sure de ne jamais avoir entendu parler de Driveshaft auparavant... ou avait-elle réprimé ça également? C'était tellement déroutant. Des mois et des mois passés à oublier tout ça et bang! Tout lui revenait en pleine figure. Elle s'assit sur la chaise près du lit. Si quelqu'un le lui demandait, elle pourrait dire qu'elle surveillait son état. Comme une bonne infirmière ferait.

Elle l'observa attentivement. Il avait l'air un peu plus âgé que dans ses souvenirs mais c'était certainement dû à des années supplémentaires de dépendance à l'héroïne. Elle se leva pour se rapprocher et résista à l'envie de caresser sa joue du revers de sa main.

"Vous êtes en train de me regarder?"(5)

Elle sursauta et fut sur le point de tomber, se rattrapant à la chaise. Ses yeux étaient sur elle et ils étaient aussi bleus que dans sa mémoire. Juste un peu rougis par les drogues et la fatigue.

"Alors?" demanda-t-il. "Est-ce qu'un chat a mangé votre langue?"

"Je-je n'avais pas l'intention de vous réveiller."

"Vous êtes une fan?" demanda-t-il avec espoir.

"Oh non non non non non," rectifia-t-elle plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

"Merci..."

"Oh non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire!"

"Alors que faites-vous ici?" répliqua-t-il d'un ton agressif. "Observer les rebus de la société? Vous rassurer qu'au moins vous valez mieux que ça?" Il bougea dans le lit et se retourna pour ne plus la voir.

"Non vous ne comprenez pas... Je-" Elle hésita l'espace d'une seconde. "Je _te_ connais."

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire la "vérité" quand elle était entrée dans cette pièce. Mais le voir, lui parler, presque le toucher, tout ça avait éveillé des sentiments puissants en elle. Des sentiments qu'elle ne s'était pas autorisée à exprimer depuis une éternité.

"Tu me connais?" dit-il en se moquant. "Et bien moi je ne te connais pas alors sors d'ici."

"Ton frère s'appelle Liam. Il t'a convaincu de passer professionnel avec le groupe. C'est sa faute si tu as plongé dans la drogue. Il a une fille et vit à Sydney à présent."

"ça ne prouve rien. Tu lis la presse à scandales, voilà tout."

"Le jour où tu as pris de l'héroïne pour la première fois... il t'a dit qu'il était Driveshaft et que personne ne savait qui en était le putain de bassiste..." (6)

Charlie se tourna de nouveau pour la regarder d'un air très confus.

"Comment est-ce que- comment tu- comment? Je n'ai parlé de ça à personne. Es-tu de mèche avec mon frère? Est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire ça? Est-ce que c'est encore un de ses plans fantaisistes pour _me sauver_?"

"Non je ne le connais pas. Mais je sais qu'il... _n'a jamais veillé sur toi_, son _petit frère_."

"Wow. Tu me fiches les jetons là. Es-tu une voyante ou un truc de ce genre?"

"Oh pour l'amour du ciel non!" s'écria-t-elle en riant.

"Mais je ne comprends pas..."

"Ok. Je vais te raconter une histoire. Elle peut paraître inventée et mensongère et il fut un temps - qui s'est terminé à peu près il y a deux heures quand je t'ai vu entrer aux Urgences - où je ne la croyais pas moi-même. Mais c'est mon histoire. _Notre _histoire. La tienne, la mienne, mais aussi celle de Jack, Kate, Sawyer, et tous les autres. Et celle du _Peanut_..."

* * *

**Notes:**

(1) dans la version "originale" j'ai bien entendu repris une expression usuelle typiquement anglaise de Charlie, "bloody", ce qui donne "are you bloody deaf?" mais là dans la VF ça tombe à l'eau

(2) voir (1)

(3) quand Claire a des contractions dans l'épisode 1.10 "raised by another" Charlie compte l'écart entre elles en disant "one sugar plum fairy, two sugar plum fairy..." mais je n'ai aucune idée de la traduction!

(4) cacahuète en anglais, surnom affectif

(5) encore un "bloody" qui a sauté... "are you bloody staring at me?"

(6) traduction personnelle de "sodding", désolée pour ça!

* * *

**Bande Originale de The Moth Effect**

_One Fine Day par Robbie Williams_

* * *

**Manip du Prologue: Claire observant Charlie endormi**

à voir ici :i3_point_photobucket_point_com/albums/y85/merryart/manipmoth/manipprologue-fr.jpg

(changez les_ point_ en . )

à suivre?


End file.
